


STAIN

by Zzensan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzensan/pseuds/Zzensan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko Fushimi, anggota Scepter 4. Meninggalkan Homra tempat awalnya ia bersama Misaki teman masa SMA. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia katakan pada siapapun. Peperangan melawan 'Jungle;Klan Hijau' sudah lama berakhir.<br/>Ia tidak bisa lupa, saat Misaki datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkannya, mulai darimana?<br/>Misaki?</p>
<p>Fiksi Penggemar, R21+, Lemon (sedikit acem), Oneshot, Friendship, HurtComfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STAIN

Aku bertanya apa yang ingin aku lakukan setelah ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya paling aku ingin lakukan. Membiarkan kemana kaki membawa, aku hanya mengikuti kemana cahaya meniti tujuan. Biru, langit, lautan, tinggi setinggi-tingginya, dan dalam sedalam-dalamnya. Membiarkan diriku jatuh ke dasar. Seluruh pandanganku yang sebelumnya disinari cahaya perlahan meredup. Biru yang membawaku pada dasar dari relung kegelapan. Aku pernah mengejar sesuatu, yang bahkan ujung jariku tak bisa meraihnya. Aku benar-benar telah tenggelam, tidak aku memang menenggelamkan diriku sendiri.

"Saruhiko!" suara Misaki terngiang lagi menyadarkan aku dari mimpiku yang membuatku tak nyenyak setiap malam. Saat hujan, berselimut udara dingin beku bagai tak bergerak. Dalam keheningan hanya air pecah jatuh menghantam atap, seirama rintikannya yang memilukan.

oOo

Saruhiko melirik pada sebuah pigura yang tergeletak mulai berdebu di meja kerjanya. Itu adalah foto kelulusannya dari SMA, bersama Misaki saat mereka masih saling tertawa bersama. "Kenapa foto itu masih di sana?" Setelah lebih dari satu tahun tak bertemu, rasa panas di pipi bekas pukulan Misaki dari masalalu seperti terbayang. Rasanya gatal ngilu pada luka di selangka itu seperti merambati sampai menyekat paru-paru. Sesak dan menyakitkan, "-Klak" ia menutup pigura itu menghadap meja. Sangat menganggunya, ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan apa yang sudah ia lalui selama ini.

Malam belum berakhir, rasa lapar membuatnya harus beranjak dari kasurnya sekarang. Kepalanya sedikit sakit pekerjaannya tak memberikannya waktu untuk rileks hanya bahkan untuk beberapa jam saja.

"Tch! Tidak ada apapun kecuali beer!" ia berkicap kesal menutup lemari pendingin dengan warna biru itu sedikit kesal. Jam menunjukan pukul Sepuluh malam, membeli makanan atau memesan Pizza. "Aku ingin mi instan saja." ia memutuskan dengan cepat.

Segeralah ia mengambil mantel dan menyiapkan payung untuk melindunginya dari serangan hujan.

Ia mulai memijaki jalanan yang genangan air ada dimana-mana. Kakinya mulai terasa dingin. Kesialan masih memihak padanya, mendapati konbini tujuannya sedang masa renovasi sampai akhir bulan. Ia hanya bisa berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri yang rasa kesal seperti menancap di otaknya, "Ah Tuhan manapun. Dosa apa aku hari ini-"

Ia tahu, tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah swalayan lain tak sampai lima menit untuk berjalan santai ke sana. Ia sempat berfikir untuk kembali ke rumah saja, bahkan sudah melangkah memutar balik namun tertahan. "Tapi aku lapar-" ia kembali pada perjalanannya. Hanya beberapa meter dari sana seharusnya.

Aroma Oden, dan susu. Membuatnya untuk cepat-cepat sampai di sana. Memasuki ruangan yang lebjh dingin dari udara di luar yang sudah cukup membuatnya bergidik. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali pada selimutnya, memilih belanjaannya dengan cepat mengefisiensi waktunya. Ia punya cukup beer, mungkin ia harus membeli roti dan susu untuk sarapannya besok. Aroma dari roti instan yang menggoda membuatnya membeli apa yang belum tentu sempat makan pagi nanti.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang lagi."

Ia mengabaikan salam dari petugas kasir yang sedang bertugas melayani pembayarannya. Dengan cepat mengambil payungnya dan membukanya untuk segera sampai rumah dan, "-apa yang kau lakukan?" ia mendapati ia sedang diperhatikan seorang pemuda di luar swalayan itu.

"Apa? Kau ada masalah?" Misaki Yata, ia sedang menunggu hujan reda terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang sesekali melongok ke angkasa gerimisnya justru semakin deras. Dengan rompi parasut yang membuatnya sedikit hangat. Tatapannya masih menyebalkan sama seperti saat terakhir kali Saruhiko diselamatkan olehnya saat melawan Raja Hijau.

"Hahaha, lihat siapa yang idiot dan ceroboh tak membawa payung di cuaca seperti ini." Saruhiko menertawainya bermaksud membuatnya tersulut emosi.

"Bodoh! Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja membeli payung di swalayan." Misaki ingin memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak sebodoh itu, walau kenyataannya ia memang tak membawa payung.

"Lalu? Kau sedang menunggu pengasuhmu datang menjemputmu?" Saruhiko masih senang melihat wajah cemberut yang menatapnya kesal. "Bukan urusanmu! Baka Saru!" kisuhnya membuang arah pandangan menyalakan ponselnya. Ia nampak kesal karena tak mendapat pesan atau panggilan apapun dari teman setu regunya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi... selamat menunggu seperti anak kecil." Saruhiko melambai rendah menggoda ia sangat senang membuat Misaki kesal padanya. "Ah! Saru!" Misaki berniat untuk meminta bantuan sampai halte sepayung berdua. "Apa?"

Tapi ia ragu, ia tak ingin terlihat tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya perlu membeli payung nanti. "- ti, tidak jadi." ia mengurungkannnya.

"Hei! Tangkap." Saruhiko melempar kotak susu yang Misaki menangkapnya dengan sukses.

"Kalau kau ingin ikut sampai rumahku, aku akan meminjamkanmu payung. Mungkin aku akan mengorder Pizza atau Burger, sebagai balas budiku soal waktu itu." Saruhiko berusaha nampak dingin seperti ia biasanya. Ia tak ingin terlihat bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama dengan teman masa sekolahnya itu. Misaki melirik curiga, awalnya sedikit ragu. Kalau ia pikir lagi, daripada menunggu rekannya tanpa kepastian di sana. Hujan juga belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

oOo

Genangan air yang pecah terinjak. Riak air yang menyebar menari di permukaannya. Rintikan hujan sedikit membuat keduanya merasa lembab. Tubuh yang menghangat karena udara dingin dari luar, tapi Misaki tahu tangan Saruhiko tidak mudah menjadi hangat. Sesekali ia memandangi jemari yang menggenggam gagang payung, ia pernah menggenggamnya sebelumnya saat mereka masih menjadi teman akrab.

Seiring, namun akhirnya tak satu tujuan.

"Hei, lebih dekatlah padaku. Bahumu terkena air." Saruhiko mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena air hujan." Misaki menatap si empat mata yang selalu memandangnya rendah itu.

"Karena sifat tak pedulimu itu kau bisa jatuh sakit." Saruhiko membuang perhatiannya ke arah lain. Tanpa kata-kata setelahnya, sampai mereka tiba di apartement dua lantai Saruhiko.

Misaki tidak pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Ia hanya pernah mengunjungi rumah Saruhiko saat ia masuh tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Itupun di masa SMA, sudah lama sekali.

Memasuki ruang aprtemen dengan dua kamar tidur dengan wallpaper biru langit dan terlihat rapi walau sedikit berdebu. Misaki sedikit kaget ia tak menyangka Saruhiko sudah bisa memiliki apartemen pribadi seperti ini.

"Maaf! Aku meletakan almari pendingin dan beberapa alat masak di kamarku! Aku akan mengambilnya jadi tunggulah dimanapun." Saruhiko melepas sepatunya meletakan mantelnya, dan membawa belanjaannya menuju dapur yang hanya berisi kompor dan beberapa peralatan makan. Ia mengecek ponsel, menelpon Pizza dan beberapa minuman ringan seperti janjinya pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Ia ingat masih punya beer di kulkasnya. Jika ia mandi sekarang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat. Jadi ia menyiapkan air panas untuknya sendiri.

Ia sendiri tak menyangka, akhirnya ia juga memesan Pizza. Tapi tidak masalah, sebelumnya ia tak memesan itu karena khawatir tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri dan berakhir menjamur di lemari esnya. Sangat mubazir.

"Minumlah, aku cuma punya beer!"

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng minuman dan cemilan yang baru ia beli. Misaki tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ruangannya sangat kosong, sepi. Perabotannya juga sangat sedikit, ia berfikir ia tak akan betah jika tinggal di rumah itu sendirian.

Ia tertawa kecil, ia harusnya tak heran "-kenapa kau tertawa?" Saruhiko mendapati gelagat mencurigakan itu. Ia pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku ingin tahu, ruangan ini besar sekali untukmu sendirian? Seharusnya aku tak perlu heran. Kau memang Si Bodoh yang suka kesunyian menyeramkan begini." Misaki mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan dan meraih kaleng bir yang Saruhiko letakan dan tiba-tiba ia tahan membuat Misaki gagal meraihnya.

"Ah?" -ia memandang sepasang mata dibalik frame kecamata yang juga menatapnya.

"Itu karena aku pernah bilang pada ayahku sebagai pemilik apartemen ini, untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku saat lulus sekolah nanti!" Misaki terhenyak, itu menbawanya pada ingatan mereka dimasalalu. Janji sederhana yang telah terbakar dan tenggelam lenyap tak bersisa.

Tanpa sadar hampir satu jam berlalu kehabisan topik pembicaraan yang dibunuh Saruhiko dengan satu kalimat, suara bising bell mencairkan keheningan diantara keduanya. "Itu pasti pesananku." Saruhiko masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Misaki. Apa yang sesaat terlintas itu membuat Misaki diam dan berhenti mengira-mengira. Jadi apartemen sebesar ini milik keluarganya.

Roti bundar itu nampak masih panas dengan daging dan keju yang menggairahkan untuk segera dilumat. "Selamat makan."

Aroma sedapnya sangat menyenangkan sampai membuat seisi paru-parunya penuh dengan harum gurih roti panggang asin itu.

Misaki sangat senang, mendapat makan gratis dari teman masa sekolahnya itu. Saruhiko tahu betul Pizza favorite Misaki dengan banyak daging dan sedikit sayur. Ia membuka beberapa botol bir lagi sampai Pizza mereka hampir habis.

"Jadi apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan Munakata San?" Misaki terbawa suasana ia sedikit khawatir soal hubungan Saruhiko dan rajanya. Saruhiko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, terakhir pedang Damocles sudah rusak parah." Misaki masih meneguk minumannya. Saruhiko menatapnya sinis lagi membuat misaki jadi canggung mendapat tatap seperti itu.

"Jika kau tak suka kau hanya perlu bilang atau tak menjawab." lanjut Misaki membuang muka merasa kesal.

"Raja kami tak selemah itu." Saruhiko tersenyum dengan khas ekspresi piciknya. Misaki hanya terdiam ia tahu Saruhiko memang menyebalkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika itu sifatnya yang sebenarnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi mu?"

"Ah, ke arah sini. Lalu belok ke kiri!" Saruhiko menunjukan sebuah jalan di lorong rumahnya yang cukup lebar. Tak lama setelahnya suara dering ponsel terdengar, Misaki memastikan ponselnya berada di sakunya. Suara itu pasti milik ponsel Saruhiko.

Setelah Misaki keluar dari kamar mandi ia masih bisa mendengar suara Saruhiko dari kejauhan. Ia masih menelpon, Misaki berhenti sejenak. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, kenapa ia bisa menuruti semua ucapan Saruhiko begitu saja sampai berakhir di rumahnya begini? Betul juga karena ia merasa bosan menunggu sendirian di swalayan. Hujan, hujannya jadi tambah deras. SAruhiko kelihatan selalu sibuk, apa dia benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya?

"Eh?" Misaki berniat mengecek ponselnya, namun terjatuh karena ia tak memegangnya dengan benar. Ia memungut ponsel yang layarnya menyala redup itu. Pada sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Aroma yang familiar dan menyegarkan. Tepat di depan hidungnya pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu mengundnag rasa ingin tahunya. Memastikan Saruhiko masih sibuk dengan teleponnya, Misaki ingin melihat kamar Saruhiko sekarang ini seperti apa?

Apakah masih membosankan seperti dulu?

"Hmm..." Misaki tak bergeming.

Lampu hiasan seperti lentera merah, ruangan itu berisi kasur besar dan beberapa potong foto di meja samping bed. Misaki terdiam ia tak boleh sembarangan menyentuh mengingat temannya sangat berlebihan soal kerapihan dan keteraturan.

Meja yang sedikit berantakan, lembaran kertas yang acak. Sama sekali tak seperti meja untuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ha?" ia terbelalak.

Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari ruangan dengan cahaya kemerahan redup itu.

-Cklek

Pintu tetiba tertutup rapat, membuat Misaki tak bisa menengok menunjukan wajahnya pada Saruhiko setelah melihat ini semua. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mi- Sa- Ki!"

Suaranya amat lembut menusuk, Misaki bergidik mengerti situasi dirinya tertangkap basah seperti ini. Di samping itu semua ia menyadari hal yang lebih penting, aroma familiar dari ruangan ini adalah parfum yang sama yang ia kenakan sekarang. Warna merah, seragam olahraganya yang pernah hilang saat sekolah menengah. Buku catatannya yang ia pikir ia tinggalkan entah dimana. Uwabaki-nya yang hilang di loker sekolah. Topi hitam yang pertama kali ia beli dengan uang sakunya juga ada di sana. Ruangan apa ini?

Lalu di meja berantakan yang barusan ia lihat. Semua foto tentang dirinya, saat pertama kali kegiatan olahraga bersama Saruhiko. Sampai saat ia menjadi anggota kelompok merah, sampai Anna telah menjadi Raja barunya. Perayaan-perayaan yang ia hadiri dengan teman-temannya.

"Saruhiko!" ia tak tau harus marah atau takut sekarang. Ia tahu Saruhiko sangat pandai mendapat dan mengolah informasi, tapi jika seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi tentang dirinya seperti ini pasti lelaki yang bersama sekarang bukan lagi temannya.

"Sayang sekali kau mengetahui soal ini. Lagi-lagi kau membuat dirimu terlibat masalah Misa.. Ki..." sambil melengkungkan senyum yang cukup mengerikan untuk Misaki ia sadar betul sedang dalam ancaman.

"Kenapa kau memiliki benda-benda ini?" Misaki setengah berteriak, hatinya sedikit sakit, setengah senang, separuh kecewa dan jijik diwaktu bersamaan.

"Koleksiku, sangat lengkapkan?" Saruhiko semringah mendekati Misaki yang berjalan mundur merasa lelaki itu siap menyerangnya kapanpun.

"Kau gila! Sakit jiwa!" Misaki bersiap dengan posisi bertarungnya. "Tapi masih kurang satu hal!" Saruhiko mengambil sesuatu dari balik sakunya. Misaki semakin waspada, ia tak yakin bisa mengalahkan Saruhiko sendirian sekarang.

"Kau! Kau! Ini semua tidak akan pernah lengkap tanpa dirimu! MISAKI!" Saruhiko mematikan lampu dengab cepat menyergap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya yang tak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

"Tch! Kau memukulku?"

Saruhiko mengunci gerakan Misaki dengan telak. Ia tahu tipikal serangan Misaki yang tak terkontrol, ia menutup mulut mangsanya itu dengan cepat memberi biusan yang melemahkan tenaganya. Gumaman tak jelas, rontaan yang perlahan jadi tak bertenaga, Saruhiko sadar akan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ini semua tak pernah ia rencakan.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hati kecilnya ia tertawa, "Misaki, setelah sekian lama. Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Mulai sekarang..."

Ia yang beberapa jam merasa bosan dengan rutinitas dan kegiatannya. Ia yang beberapa jam lalu bahkan malas melayani dirinya sendiri. Seseorang dalam pelukannya saat ini tak berdaya tak bisa memeberi perlawanan apapun. Saruhiko mendekapnya erat, membantingnya ke ranjang. Fantasinya tentang rubuh yang selalu ingin ia miliki sendiri. Mengendusi aroma dari tubuhnya yang hangat, dengan tangannya yang dingin Saruhiko menjamahinya setiap inchi setiap lekuk. Hangat, halus, ia harus mengikatnya erat-erat agar ia tak pernah pergi darinya lagi.

"Aku selalu ingin mengikatmu begini sejak kau terus terpaku pada Mikoto! Selalu." sambil mengikat tangan dan kakinya pada empat sisi ranjang. Tak lupa ia melakban bibir mungil yang ingin ia lumat dan ia telan. Misaki yang tak berdaya dibawahnya, ia tahu Misaki akan berakhir dengan membencinya setelah ini.

Saling membunuh, jika itu dibunuh Misaki pada akhirnya bukan masalah. Penyesalan yang tersisa bukan lagi kenapa ia menjadi aneh dan obsesinya yang tak masuk akal karena ini. Menyesal, kenapa ia tak berani melakukan ini sejak dulu.

"Karena aku menyukaimu!" jawabnya sediri sambil setengah terbahak. Bicara pada raga tak bergerak yang pingsan karena biusannya. "Maaf, Misaki. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" Saruhiko memberikan kecupan pada kening yang ia bisa mengusapnya dengan jemarinya yang dingin karena senangnya.

"Sampai berapa lama obatnya akan berkerja?" ia menerka-nerka. Ia tak mengitung dosis yang ia tuang pada saputangannya barusan.

Ia ingin terlelap, ditemani raga hangat ini. Terlelap disamping orang yang dicintai, walau tak pernah dicintai. Melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti ini akan membuatnya dikeluarkan secara tak hormat dari Scepter 4.

"Jika untuk mendapatkan Misaki, aku tak peduli lagi."

Saruhiko kembali menyalakan lampunya yang redup. Seisi kamar yang sebelumnya ia rencanakan untuk diisi Misaki yang tinggal bersamanya. Namun sejak memasuki Homra Misaki tak menjadi miliknya lagi, menyebalkan. Hatinya berkecamuk sekarang, ia benar-benar horny menyadari fantasy selama ini akan menjadi nyata dengan Misaki yang asli dikamarnya terlelap nyenyak.

Saruhiko terus memandanginya, "Aku akan mengabadikan beberapa gambar. Tentu aku harus melakukan itu." ide anehnya muncul sekarang. Mengabadikan saat-saat seperti ini. Hingga lewat tengah malam, "Aku harus segera mencetaknya dikamarku. Misaki tetaplah jadi anak baik seperti ini."

Dengan kamera yab gia bawa, beberapa foto dari pemuda itu membuatnya sangat bersemangat dan tak mengantuk sama sekali padahal hari sudah lewat tengah malam. Hujan yang mengundang siapapun masuk dalam selimutnya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi Saruhiko lebih membara sekarang dengan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Cetakan demi cetakan yang ia sortir dengan komputernya. Misaki yang terlelap dirumahnya, tak berdaya kira-kira ia bisa melakukan apa lagi setelah ini.

Dug!

Suara benda jatuh membuat Saruhiko menjeda kerjanya. Ia menyimpan foldernya dengan rapi dan sempurna. Memeriksa apa yang terjadi di ruangan sebelahnya.

"HMMMPPPHH! HMMMMPPP!" gumaman tak jelas dari teriakan yang diendapkan ruangan. Saruhiko tersenyum, mendapati Misaki sudah terbangun.

Ia meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, membuat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya membekas merah karena ikatan kuat yang Saruhiko berikan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Saruhiko duduk di sampingnya. "Hmmmmppp!" Ia masih berusaha bicara dengan wajahnya yang merah meredam karena marah. Ekspresinya sedikit lucu dengan tatapannya yang selalu berapi-api, "-apa yang coba kau katakan?" Saruhiko tersenyum pesimis tak mengerti. Menyentuh wajah Misaki yang kepalanya selalu mengelak dari setiap sentuhannya.

"Menghindar? Kau pikir aku akan melepaskan mangsaku begitu saja Tch-" Saruhiko menarik rambut coklat itu dengan sedikit keras membuat korbannya kian geram.

Saruhiko duduk di atas Misaki, meletakan ujung jemarinya pada dahi yang menurun hingga hidung dan bibir mungilnya. "Lucu sekali-" mengecup bibir yang terhalang lakban hitam yang meredam semua suara Misaki.

"Tatapan kebencian yang bagus! Kau jadi benci padaku? Ah tida sejak awal kau memang sudah membenciku! Hahaha!" Saruhiko tertawa, sebenarnya sedikit sakit menyembunyikan kata hatinya yangs ebenarnya ia tahu betul semua yang ia lakukan sekarang ini adalah dosa yang mungkin tak akan lernah terampuni.

"Tapi aku tidak! Walau kau menganggapku pengkhianat-" Saruhiko mendekatkan kepalanya berbisik lembut bagai racun yang ia paksa Misaki meneguknya. "Aku selalu ingin, tatapanmu itu yang hanya menatapku. Bibirmu yang hanya memanggil namaku! Misaki."

Saruhiko dia sejenak, seperti sedang memikirkan kalimat paling tepat. "Aku akan memiliki semuanya sekarang. Leher kecilmu yang lucu!" Saruhiko merangsek cepat, mengendusi tubuh kecil itu dan memberi gigitan dan kecupan brutal di leher Misaki tanpa ampun. Misaki menjerit, berteriak dalam ketidak berdayaannya sekarang.

"-lenganmu yang kurus dan pucat!" Saruhiko menggigit pelan lengan kurus yang terkait pada kaki ranjang yang mengiikat matinya agar tak bisa lepas.

"Hm... aroma Misaki yang nikmat! Tubuh yang selalu hangat! Misaki! Misaki! Misaki!" saruhiko menatapnya dengan sangat mengerikan seperti seseorang yang akan membedah mayat untuk operasi favoritnya.

Menelanjangi Misaki dengan merobek bajunya, sanagat tidak sopan. Dada bidang dan pinggul ramping. Saruhiko tertawa kecil, memainkan lidahnya mengecupi tubuh yang terus berontak tanpa hasil itu. "Kau tak perlu memaafkanku lagi setelah ini! Kau akan terus berada di kamarku ini selamanya Misaki! Selamanya Misaki!" Saruhiko menahan tawanya memandangi wajah Misaki yang mereman kian merah dari sebelumnya. Matanya menggenang, ia akan menangis. Manis sekali.

Srak!

Saruhiko bosan bicara sendiri sekarang, ia memang tak pandai berperan antagonis sendirian begini. Melepas penutup mulut dengan sangat kasar membuat ruam merah sedikit muncul di wajah Misaki.

"Shit! Itu sangat sakit bangsat! Lepaskan aku!" Misaki berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Urat marah dari rahang dan lehernya terkihat lebih menonjol kebiruan sekarang.

"Ha? Ahahahaha... hahaha setelah mendapatkanmu seperti ini? Melepaskanmu? Kau pikir aku gila? Misaki?" Saruhiko tertawa membuat Misaki merasa lebih miris lagi sekarang. Dilecehkan seperti ini, ia tak bisa melawan Saruhiko yang sekarang.

"Kau memang gila! Jika kau waras kau tak akan melakukan hal ini padaku! Idiot!" Misaki masih memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan diri.

"Hnyaah!" ia menyadari sesuatu meremasnya kuat-kuat, sesuatu yang panik sejak awal di antara kedua kakinya.

"Saru! Apa yang kau sentuh itu!" Misaki menggerutu, rasanya aneh sekali. "Hentikan-" Misaki hampir menangis, pemandangan yang menyenangkan dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam ketidak normalannya ini. Saruhiko masih tersrnyum dengan tatapannya yang perlahan berubah.

"Hentikan Saruhiko! Kau tau? Aku ini laki-laki!" Misaki tetap berontak tanpa arti.

"Yeah! Aku tahu sekali, dadamu rata dan sesuatu yang tegang memukulku disini." Saruhiko meremasnya lebih kuat lagi membuat Misaki tak bisa berkata apapun kecuali menahan erangannya. "Hyah! Ah... Sa.. ru..." Misaki membanting kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan rasanya sangat asing dan Saruhiko yang melakukan ini padanya. "Ha.... Ah..." Misaki tak bisa menahannya lagi, suaranya mulai lebih nyaring dengan lelehan airmata.

Jatuh bagai memecah di kulit pipinya yang memanas. Cairan bening dari sepasang mata yang tak tahu apa arti dari pandangannya itu. Saat itu juga Misaki hanya menanyai dirinya, mengapa seseorang yang melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti ini bisa menangis juga?

"Lihatlah, sangat manis. Misaki, Misaki..." suara Saruhiko bergetar bagai gema dalam liang pikiran. Antara tawa dan menangis diwaktu yang sama.

"Arh..." Sesak, misaki tahu Saruhiko mencoba memutus nafasnya ia semakin meronta sejadi-jadinya. "Sa- Ru- Hiko..." Misaki mulai kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. Matanya berputar mencari oksigen. Nyaris putih semua, aroma parfumnya terasa lebih menyengat dan membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Jika kau mati! Kau akan tetap disini bersamaku selamanya... Misaki, Misaki!" Saruhiko meracau tak jelas, sampai lelaki yang di cekiknya itu melemas. Kehilangan rontaannya, urat yang menegang di leher dan rahangnya kembali tenggelam. 'Mati-' Saruhiko melempar kacamatanya. Menyibakan poni rambutnya, ia ingin melihat saat seseorang yang selalu ia hadirkan dalam delusinya hanya menjadi miliknya. Selamanya walau tak bernyawa, ia menghentikan ekstasi kesenangannya melihat Misaki terus memanggil namanya tak berdaya.

"Uhuk! Huk! Uhuk!"

Misaki kembali mengumpulkan nyawa dengan terbatuk dan nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia menatap Saruhiko yang sangat tak ia kenali. Senyumannya menyayat, tatapannya bengis dengan sinar mata penuh hasrat.

"Ku bilang, lepaskan aku. Monyet Sialan!" Misaki masih bisa memberi perintah tanpa kenal takut mengingat Saruhiko bisa membunuhnya kapanpun ia mau. "Melepaskanmu kau bodoh?" Saruhiko tertawa, ia terbahak-bahak melengkungkan punggung sedikit kebelakang menatap langit-langit yang dipenuhi lembaran foto mereka berdua dimasa SMA. Lalu kembali meneteskan airmata, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengolah apapun dengan benar menggunakan otaknya sekarang.

"Ha- haha- HAHAHAHAHHAAHA!" Ia kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Misaki yang terbaring tak bergerak. Luka gigitan dan kecuma merah yang mengapung, Saruhiko tidak bisa menahannluapan kegirangannya lagi.

"Misaki dimanapun, ruanganku yang kosong ini hanya dipenuhi tentang Misaki dari pikiranku! Misaki! Misaki yang nyata sekarang terikat tak bergerak!" gumamnya sambil menahan tawa menutupi ekspresinya yang ia sadar itu pasti nampak buruk dan memalukan.

"Jika kau melepaskanmu, kau akan pergi ke tempat Mikoto! Lagi kan? Bodoh!"

Misaki terbelalak, ia tidak mengerti situasi. Siapa gerangan orang yang tengah ia hadapi. "Mikoto San, sudah lama mati." Misaki mengatupkan bibir. Ia mendapat tatapan intimidasi, seperti mengartikan Saruhikolah yang paling mengerti soal ditinggalkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berada disana!?" Saruhiko melempar tinju kosong, tak membuat Misaki gentar. Sedikit hatinya seperti memberi tahu bahwa orang di hadapannya ini bukanlah musuh. Mengapa masih bertanya? Misaki tahu betul memang seperti inilah Saruhiko yang sebenarnya.

"Jika kau melepaskanku, aku akan kembali padamu." Ucapan dari bibir kecil itu membuat Saruhiko terdiam sejenak. Segala kemungkinan menari, bagaimana lelaki ini biaa mengatakan hal semudah itu. Saruhiko mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa. Mengarahkannya pada sebuah lambang tepat di selangka sebelah kanan. "Saru- apa yang?" Misaki tahu ia mengincar lambang Homra yang menjadi tanda ditubuhnya. Saruhiko mengeluarkan percikan andalannya di ujung jari.

Biru terang menari-nari tipis menerangi di terngah keremangan.

"Bisakan? Jika aku merusak tandamu dan kau tidak boleh kembali lagi ketempat itu. Kau akan kembali padaku, selalu untuk... selamanya. Misaki..." bisikan itu menjalari sekujur tubuh ini benar-benar ancaman.

"Apakah kau sebegitunya? Menginginkanku?" Misaki tak bisa menjangkau ikatan pada lengannya menggunakan api merah di telapak tangannya. "Hmm..." Saruhiko melirik sinis.

Tatapan mereka yang saling bertemu, "-kau adalah pengikut raja biru. Kau mengakui ia sebagai rajamu! Makanya aku tak bisa lagi membawamu kembali." Misaki menatap mata yang sebelumnya mengalirkan airmata dengan ekspresi bengis yang tak terbakar emosinya.

"Apa yang salah dari itu" Misaki kembali bicara, ia sedang merangkai kalimat tepat untuk membuat Saruhiko mempercayainya.

Tapi hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia tarik dari segala pemikirannya yang menemui kebuntuan.

"Apakah? Kau senang melihatku menderita? Daripada tertawa bersamamu, apakah kau memang selalu seperti itu?" Misaki membuang arah pandangannya lagi. Jika lelaki itu membunuhnya sekarang atau nanti, ia tak tahu menjadi hal seperti ini membuatnya benar tak berdaya.

"Kau yang selalu meninggalkanku!" Saruhiko menggunakan pisau lipatnya dengan memotong tali yang mengikat lengan Misaki tanpa berfikir lagi. Setengah menyerah setuju dengan kalimat Misaki.

"Pada akhirnya, jika aku membunuhmu berapa kalipun. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa, bersama denganku." Saruhiko seperti membalas kalimat yang memang seharusnya mendapat balasan yang sama darinya. Sejauh apapun mereka berjalan bersama, sejak awal tujuan awal mereka tetaplah berbeda.

"ARGH!" Misaki meninju wajah Saruhiko sekeras-kerasnya membuat pria itu jatuh terpelanting. Misaki melepas ikatan pada kakinya dengan cepat dan melompat keatas Saruhiko kini ia yang berada di atas untuk membalas apa yang sudah ia terima.

"Kau bilang! Aku meninggalkamu?" Misaki memukulnya lagi sedikit keras. "Kau lah yang mengkhianatiku brengsek! Kau tidak memihakku dan mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu! Saruhiko brengsek!" Misaki menarik kerah lelaki itu keras. "Kau lah yang mengingkari semua janjimu padaku! Monyet sialan! Satu-satunya yang meninggalkanku itu kau!" Misaki mengoyak tubuhnya dengan kasar mengguncang kerahnya.

"Tapi- Kau yang mengabaikan dan selalu berjalan lebih cepat di depanku! Misaki! Kau yang paling pertama mengkhiana-" Ucapannya belum selesai, rasa amis darah dari ujung bibirnya jadi terasa manis. Misaki membungkamnya tak perlu mendengar pembelaan diri yang membuat Misaki jadi satu-satunya yang bersalah. "Hmmaaaah...." Misaki melepas kecupannya pada bibir pucat itu. Darah segar Saruhiko yang jadi mengotori wajahnya juga. Ia memukul dada lelaki yang berbaring di bawahnya itu lemah.

"Saruhiko Sialan! Jika aku mengkhianatimu aku sudah lama membiarkanmu mati saat perang melawan Raja biru itu! Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah membiarkanmu mati!" Misaki tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia kembali menangis menyekanya dengan lengannya yang jadi sedikit memar karena gigitan Saruhiko. Tubuh yang jadi kedinginan karena bertelanjang dada. Riak air yang memecah keheningan jatuh menghantam kaca terdengat lebih jelas. Gemerisik angin, dan isak tangis tipis Misaki yang membuat Saruhiko tak bisa membalas apapun setelah kecupan itu.

"Maaf! Aku telah menjadi seperti ini." kecuali menyesali dirinya, Saruhiko terus berfikir alasan yang paling tepat.

"Karena Misaki-" kalimatnya yang tertahan, ia tak tahu bagaimana lagi menunjukan ekspresi. Salah satu dari mereka karena saling membunuh satu sama lain, memang hanya itu alasan terbaik untuk nilai satu-satunya nyawa yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyedihkan?" Misaki menarik kerah Saruhiko untuk terduduk. Berdiri di hadapan orang egois ini sangat menyebalkan, sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah menenggelamkan diriku sendiri, berenang-renang dalam kebencian dan-"

Plak!

Misaki menampar pipi itu sekali lagi, tak terlalu keras tapi cukup membuat pria dengan rambut biru tua itu membuyarkan airmata. "Matamu itu sangat bagus, seperti lautan yang luas tak bertepi." Misaki menghentikan ocehan pemuda Scepter 4 itu dengan cara yang berubah-ubah.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang sudah kau lihat di balik kacamata bodohmu itu!" Misaki menyentuh pipi Saruhiko yang memanas sisa tamparannya.

"Aku memang tak pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas, tapi aku menyukainya." lanjutnya lagi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hati-hati mengecup kelopak mata Saruhiko sangat lembut.

Ujung hidungnya jadi kemerahan dan wajahnya kini merekah merah muda karena ia tak menyangka ia sendiri yang akan mengatakan hal sememalukan itu untuk menjelaskan hatinya yang sebenarnya. "Kau terlalu jauh terpaku padaku, sampai kau tak tahu ada banyak hal yang sangat kusukai dari orang menyebalkan sepertimu." Misaki tak membiarkan lawan bicaranya itu membalas kalimatnya. Rasa asin yang tertinggal dari darah Saruhiko yang ia buat. Aroma parfumnya yang sama persis dengan miliknya merebak dari ruangan itu.

Ada kejujuran yang menyakitkan, ada kebenaran yang pahit dan itu semua adalah cara terbaik memperbaiki sesuatu yang harus dimaafkan.

Saruhiko terkekeh lagi, "-kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu dengan sangat mudah!?" Saruhiko meraih pinggul ramping yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan sedikit keraguan. Udara terasa lebih dingin beku dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa janji kai akan hidup tentram jika membiarkanku tetap di sampingmu." Misaki memeluk Saruhiko yang terduduk, apa yang ia rasakan sekarang? Kecuali kecamuk kesal, sedikit senang, kebingungan, kekecewaan dan rasa manis darah yang meremah menjadi satu.

Lebih pekat dari dasar lautan yang biru. Lebih gelap dari nyala api yang menghanguskan segalanya menjadi abu.

"Misaki..."

Setiap tarikan nafas dan hembusannya membisikan sebuah nama. "Misaki..." detik demi detik, hujan yang tak berhenti suara rintikan yang membentuk irama terdengar lebih nyata.

"Misaki-"

.oOo.

"Ah....haa... aa..." suara itu mengendap bersembunyi saat bibir kemerahan itu mengulum senyum. "Ah... Saru... -"

Ia bisa melihat luka dari garis tulang selangka lelaki yang menatapnya lebih lembut, lebih dalam bergumul dalam balutan selimut dingin.

"Katakan padaku jika itu sakit-" Wajah Saruhiko merangsek naik memberi sapuan lidah berharap luka gigit yang ia berikan dapat sembuh dengan kecupannya yang lebih hangat.

"Eh.. ehehhe... Aku ingin kau melakukannya dengan cepat, tidak apa-apa." suaranya bergetar lirih Misaki yang sedikit tertahan dengan ekspresinya yang sayu. Betisnya yang kecil, Saruhiko meninggalkan bekas kecupan lagi di sana. Pada pahanya yang kurus pucat, Saruhiko menggigitnya kecil seperti memberi tanda wilayah itu adalah kekuasaannya.

"Ha...ahh" setengah menggeliat merasakan benda asing masuk dalam tubuhnya. Perih, panas, Misaki tak bisa melihat temoat yang menghubungkannya dengan pemuda yang menggagahinya itu.

"Misaki-" Saruhiko ingin balas dendam membungkam mulut mungil itu dengan lumatan.

"Fwah!" Misaki menoleh, ia tak menyangka rasanya sesakit ini. Ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengalir, apakah itu darahnya?

"Maaf, apa aku bisa bergerak sekarang?" Saruhiko jadi lebih lembut. Jauh, jauh lebih memperhatikan kenyamanan Misaki yang membenamkan muka di lengan lelakinya itu. "Baiklah,Aw Shit! Sakit sekali...." Misaki kembali menangis menahan perih itu.

"Ha.. ah..! AH! Hnngg...h!" Misaki menggigit bibirnya Saruhiko mulai menghentakan tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bagaimana ekspresi Saruhiko yang menungganginya sekarang.

"Tch! Maaf aku-"

"Hnngg... Ah.. Saru... Tidak masalah! Saru.. hnn ah..." Misaki meremas sprei menggapai sekenanya. Keringatnya bercampur, tubuhnya yang polos bagai menguap di udara sedingin itu.

"Saru... lebih cepat... menghancurkanku... Hnngh..."

Lampu yang cahayanya redup, warna merah dalam remang kegelapan malam. Tanpa bulan, tak satupun bintang. Nyanyian malam melenyapkan desahan yang menguap hilang di tiup terhanyut nyanyian angin.

"Hmmpp.. Ahh, Aku akan keluar- Bisakah aku..." Saruhiko menatap sayu seperti meminta sesuatu. Menatap Misaki yang menutupi wajahnya, sejak tadi ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi lelaki mungil ini. "Tanganmu, aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu!" Saruhiko menyingkirkannya pelan-pelan. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi Misaki saat ini. Pikirannya tak bisa berfikir lebih jernih lagi sekarang.

"Hnnng... Saru... ah..." Misaki masih menangis. Apakah sesakit itu?

Wajahnya yang meredam semerah tomat, keringat di leher dan dada mengalir deras berbulir.

"Ha... ah... AH!" Misaki membanting tubuh ke belakang, dengan punggung yang melengkung. Kakinya menegang dan ekspresi ekstasinya yang kian menggairahkan.

"Ah.. Saru.. Maaf aku sudah keluar duluan..." Misaki menggenggan kosong pada dadanya, merasakan cairannya yang panas mengotori tubuhnya yang basah.

Tak lama dengan isi perutnya yang jelas tiba-tiba bertambah. Sesuatu yang besar seperti meledakan hawa panas, kedutan yang membuat tubuhnya jadi terbiasa dengan benda asing yang baru saja merenggut perawannya. "Saru... hnn ahh..." Misaki menggeleng-geleng menyerah dengan satu ronde malam ini.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi... aku akan..." tubuhnya bergetar dengan kepalanya yang tak bisa lagi ia angkat sendiri, pandangannya gelap seketika.

"Misaki, kau hanya milikku!"

"-saki! Misaki!"

"Tch! Astaga!" Saruhiko menggerutu mendapati partnernya kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal yang sangat aneh dan memalukan hari ini bersama Misaki. Ia bahkan baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ia menoleh pada arloji yang ia lempar sembarangan jatuh ke meja lampu. "Ah, kenapa aku melakukan ini semua?"

"Astaga, hampir fajar! Sebaiknya aku tidak perlu kerja hari ini." Saruhiko membenahi dirinya. Membopong si pemuda merah itu dengan hati-hati memindahkannya ke kamarnya dengan suah payah ia sendiri hampir kehilangan sisa tenaganya.

Ia mengenakan kaus yang baru ia ambil dari almari dan celana dalamnya. Ia menutup kamar terlarangnya itu, sambil terkekeh tak percaya dengan perbuatan gilanya sendiri.

Meninggalkan kamar itu yang masih sangat berantakan hasil pertengkarannya. Sisa Pizza dan beer di ruang tengah nampak berantakan membuatnya tak bernafsu merapikannya. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang, jika Misaki tinggal bersamanya mungkin setiap hari ia akan mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini.

Setelah mematikan semua lampu yang tak dibutuhkan, mengunci jendela dan pintu lebi hrapat dibanding hari-hari biasanya.

Ia bahkan mengambil temali di dapurnya yang biasanya selalu kosong. Setelah mencuci muka, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Mendapati Misaki yang meringkuk karena udara dingin, ia tak mengenakan apapun jadi Saruhiko berinisiatif untuk mengenakannya baju tidurnya yang jelas kebesaran di tubuh Misaki.

"Ah, wajahku sakit-" ia memegang bekas luka di wajahnya akibat tinju dari lelaki ini.

Ia kembali meraih temali dan pisaunya yanh tergeletak di mejanya. Detik jam yang seperti melambat. Apakah ini mimpi?

Apakah saat ia membuka matanya nanti, lelaki ini masih berada di sampingnya?

'Aku hanya perlu mengikatnya.'

Apakah jika hari telah berganti Misaki akan memanggil namanya seperti malam tadi?

'Jika aku mengurungnya disini, aku bisa memaksanya melakukan itu semua.'

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada temali coklat yang cukup kuat untuk mencekik seseorang sampai mati. Saruhiko melepas kacamatanya yang sedikit lecet karena ia melemparnya sembarangan. Ia menatap pada tirai kamarnya yang tenang karena hujan sudah mengendap menyerap tanah dan amukan anginnya seperti merasa lelah telah menghilang.

Apa artinya, jika kau membuat orang yang kau cintai menderita untuk membuatmu bahagia. Apakah ia bisa kehilangan senyuman yang terus mengitarinya walau hanya dalam angan. Ingatan yang indah dari masalalu, apakah ia bisa menguburnya? Membiarkannya tenggelam.

Saruhiko menjatuhkan apa yang ada dalam genggamannya pasrah.

"Oh Tuhan, manapun apa aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir lebih normal lagi." Sambil berjalan pelan masih menggengam erat pisau pada lengan kanannya. Ia mengusap lembut wajah yang terlelap di kasurnya. Menyusuri helai rambutnya yang halus, teman masa sekolahnya ini selalu sangat hangat setiap kali ia sentuh.

"Misaki-" ia bisa menghirup aroma nafas hangat pemuda manis itu, mendekatkan bibirnya seperti memberi kecupan selamat malam. Memandang wajah yang tertutup dan ujung runcing pisau yang menghadap pada batang leher kurus yang tergeletak tanpa perlawanan itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tetaplah bersamaku."

Kata yang tak pernah bisa ia sampaikan, kata yang tak pernah Misaki dengar dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Satu sayatan dalam yang memutuskan nafas dan mengakhiri semuanya, dengan warna merah yang akan mengiasi sprei putih bersih yang selalu Saruhiko ganti secara rutin dua hari sekali. Setelah membunuh Misaki, ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri, paling tidak dimasalalu seperti itulah impiannya. Impian yang menenggelamkannya dalam kebencian dan angan, seperti ingin terbang dengan sayap yang tak pernah dimiliki.

Terlelap dengan airmatanya yang mengering. "Misaki-" Wajahnya yang terasa kembali lembab, bantal yang dingin mendekap kenangannya sendiri.

"Misaki-" Langit-langit kamar yang meninggi, seperti menggapai sesuatu yang tak terjangkau lagi.

"Misaki-" lalu membiarkan dirinya sendiri terlelap, berharap esok ia tak perlu terbangun lagi.

Apa yang membuatku jadi seperti itu? –Misaki.

Siapa yang bisa menyelamatkanku? –Misaki.

Menyelamatkan ku?

Misaki?

'Tapi aku yang membuatmu tak akan pernah bisa lagi memberikan uluran tangan itu.'

'Maaf telah menjadi seseorang seperti ini.'

Fushimi Saruhiko.

POV

Aku merasa udara di kamarku jadi sedikit lebih pengap, seseorang pasti telah mematikan pendingin ruangan. Padahal aku senang berada di ruangan yang dingin. Aku menggapai-gapai mencari remote untuk mengembalikan kenyamanan tidurku.

"Arrghh.." Aku mengerjap, aku berniat bangun siang hari ini. Atau malah tak perlu terbangun, tapi beban otak ku rasanya sudah akan datang jika aku membuka mata. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk karena tak ku sentuh sejak kemarin, ini juga hari Senin. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat benci hari sibuk ini, Komplain dari Seri San yang memuakan dan perintah-perintah aneh yang sebenarnya tak ingin aku lakukan.

"Hah?" Aku terlonjak, aku ingat ada Misaki disampingku.

Aku membuka selimut cepat meraih kacamataku untuk memberikan penglihatan lebih baik lagi.

Aku hanya melihat kasur yang berantakan dan selimut yang kusut, aku tak pernah membuat selimutku sendiri sekusut ini. Misaki tak ada di sampingku, hanya tersisa hawa hangat dan aroma tubuhnya. "Misaki." Aku menggumam sambil tertawa, sebenarnya aku merasa kecewa.

Jika saja aku membunuhnya tadi malam ia pasti sudah menjadi mayat di sampingku dan terbujur tenang tak akan meninggalkanku. Atau jika aku membiusnya lagi dan mengikatnya- "Ah?"

Aku bergegas menuju kamar merah rahasiaku, mendapati ruangan yang masih berantakan. Jaket yang Misaki gunakan dan pakaian lainnya telah raib. Seperti apa ekspresi yang akan ku tunjukan setelah ini. Ia pasti akan menertawaiku atau semacamnya.

Aku ingat semalam aku membeli roti dan susu, aku akan memanggangnya.

Aku menemukannya di ruang utama tempat aku dan Misaki menghabiskan sekotak Pizza berdua. Sampahnya sudah dibuang, mungkin Misaki marah an kesal mengingat semalam apa yang terjadi.

Roti panggang di meja, Misaki yang membuatnya?

Masih terasa hangat, tanpa selai dan sedikit mentega Misaki tahu aku tak terlalu suka manis. Masih hangat, itu artinya Misaki belum lama menyiapkan ini semua untukku.

"Sial!" Aku bahkan tak bisa memakannya. Rasanya pasti mengerikan, sakit. Hatiku bagai ditohok pedangku sendiri. Ngilu, "Ah!" Aku membuang tinju kosong ingin melampiaskan kesalku.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Sejak awal Misaki akan meninggalkanku. Lalu kenapa aku menahan diri untuk tak membunuhnya ya?

Aku menahan diri untuk tak menangis, memikirkan sesuatu yang paling masuk akal. Hubunganku dan Misaki hanya akan tetap menjadi rival dan itu seharusnya sudah cukup bagiku. Aku mengumpulkan kesadaran untuk mengendalikan diriku.

Aku tahu, sejak awal kami yang seiring tak pernah satu tujuan.

"Misaki-" Aku harus bisa menerima semuanya. Aku sangat memuakkan, tidak berguna, dan perbuatanku semalam sangatlah sia-sia.

Klak!

Krosak!

Aku menoleh "Hm,-" aku pikir aku mengumpulkan banyak sampah yang harus ku buang pagi ini.

"Ohayou! Saru-"

Aku mematung dengan piring yang dua helai roti panggangnya masih utuh tak ku sentuh. Seorang yang sangat ku kenal, menatapku dengan mata bundarnya ia tersenyum. Ia mengenakan jaketku yang kebesaran. Menggulung celananya yang kepanjangan membawa sekantung belanjaan. Ini pasti delusiku yang lainnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu." Ia berlalu melewatiku meletakan barang bawaannya ke meja sambil sedikit menahan ngilu dari kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku menjatukan piringnya ke karpet, rotinya berantakan. Aku terdiam memandangnya tak mengatakan melangkan kemanapun.

"Hah? Apa kau gila, aku juga ingin pulang. Tapi kau merobek kausku dan bajuku kotor semua jadi aku baru saja mencucinya dan belum kering. Kau menjatuhkan makanan, membuangnya begitu saja sangat tidak sopan. Juga tak ada air mineral apa kau bisa hidup tanpa minum? Kau ini hanya bertambah tua tapi tidak pernah dewasa. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa naik pangkat di SCEPTER 4 dengan sikapmu yang begini." Misaki berceloteh panjang lebar mengomentari semua yang seharusnya tak perlu ia repot-repot pikirkan soal keadaanku. Mendapatiku yang masih mematung mungkin Misaki mengerti sesuatu sekarang, apakah ia bisa melihat tanda Tanya dari tatapanku.

Ia tersenyum semringah, benar-benar membuatku tak percaya ia memberikan senyuman itu padaku.

Clap!

Ia menepuk pipiku lagi, aw itu sakit walau sedikit. Sekarang ia berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kukatakan soal matamu?" tanyanya, mengingat kalimat gombalnya kemarin jadi membuatku malu.

"-apa aku gegar otak!" aku pasti sebentar lagi mati.

"Hah? Apa katamu monyet sialan!" Misaki memukul pelan lenganku yang lemas.

"Padahal aku serius sekali saat mengatakan itu!" ia jadi cemberut, kembali mengeluarkan beberapa minuman dari kantung itu. Aku masih terdiam, memperhatikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan tak disisir rapi. Kerah yang berantakan dan wajah mengantuknya.

"Hari ini aku jadi membatalkan pertemuanku. Padahal Anna yang memintaku, hm-" gumamnya mengecek ponselnya. Aku ingin memeluknya dan tak akan membiarkannya pergi dengan leluasa lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali kesana!" dengan refleks tanpa pikir panjang aku mengucapkan hal memalukan itu. Juga meraih wajahnya, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar kehilangannya lagi, dan untuk selama-lamanya. Ayolah aku yang sekarng benar-benar aneh tak lebih dewasa dari gadis remaja labil yang baru dipatahkan hatinya.

"HAH? Apa katamu!" Misaki berteriak padaku lebih keras menolehkan wajahnya. Lalu terdiam kembali, memang wajah seperti apa yang kutunjukan padanya sampai ia diam begitu.

Aku jadi canggung sejenak, jika seseorang yang biasanya banyak bicara jadi Nampak kecewa dan mendiamiku seperti itu. Tapi ia tetap menatap mataku dengan bolamata coklat yang selalu berapi-api itu. Aku mencium samar aroma yang sedam dari roti panggang yang ku jatuhkan.

"Padahal aku bilang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" ujarnya masih berusaha merajuk agar aku tak mengkhawatirkan itu.

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"-aku akan tinggal disini agar kau percaya padaku. Jadi aku tidak akan kehilangan Homra dan kau tak perlu khawatir kehilanganku." Ia bahkan meraih tanganku, ah tangannya sangat hangat. Jarinya yang kecil-kecil tak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku menggenggamnya seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh luluh, kuatlah diriku.

"Misaki-"

"Saru! Jika aku meninggalkanmu lagi, kau boleh membunuhku! Aku bersumpah, oke?"

Ah aku benci ini, dia membalas pelukanku. Ini hanya mimpi atau delusi semata. Sadarlah diriku, jangan goyah. "Hmm, kau masih pesimis dan tak mempercayaiku!" bisiknya lagi menjalari seluruh darah yang mengalir bersama udara yang memenuhi paru-paruku.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Mana bisa aku percaya padamu!"

Misaki terkekeh masih memelukku. Hatiku yang tenggelam berenang-renang sendirian, kembali ia temukan dan ia tarik kepermukaan sama seperti sebelumnya dan akankah selalu sama?

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, tidak berubah. Aku selalu ingin membuatnya menjadi hangat." Suaranya terbenam dalam pelukanku, ia menatapku lagi. Aku takut ia akan memarahiku karena membuatnya jadi terluka begitu.

"Kenapa kau membuang roti buatanku?" tanyanya melihat dua helai roti jatuh tak berdaya di karpet.

"Bentuknya mengerikan aku tak yakin itu bisa dimakan." Aku menggodanya lagi, dan refleksnya selalu sangat menggemaskan aku ingin menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang.

"Hah? Kau ingin ku pukul! Bahkan berterimakasihpun tidak! Seharusnya aku pulang saja, kau sangat tidak sopan." Celotehnya lagi, aku hanya tertawa kecil aku senang melihatnya kesal seperti ini. Manis sekali, aku hanya mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

"Lepas! Aku benci kau! Saruhiko bodoh!" ia meronta lemah tak mungkin aku lepaskan.

"Karena kau tak bertambah tinggi, makanya aku selalu bisa menangkapmu begini." Godaku lagi membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir. Alisnya mencekung masih menatapku masam, memang keahlianku hanya membuatnya merasa kesal.

DUG!

"Aw!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga membenturkan dahinya pada dahiku, membuatku hampir jatuh kebelakang jika aku tak seimbang. "Aku benci padamu! Aku pulang sekarang!" ia bergegas melepas piyamaku yang ia kenakan. Melemparnya sembarang dan mengambil celana dan jaketnya yang sudah mulai kering walau masih bisa kucium aroma detergent menguar dari pakaiannya.

Aku membiarkannya, bagaimana bisa?

Jika dia tak kembali aku hanya perlu menangkapnya lagi. Karena aku mengerti ia orang yang tak bisa mendiami satu tempat. Ia selalu ingin aku hanya melihatnya, sangat egois. Memang seperti Misaki yang ku kenal.

"Baka Saru! Jika saat aku kembali nanti apartementmu terkunci! Aku tak akan pernah ingin kemari lagi." Ujarnya mengeratkan pakaiannya, dan mengenakan sepatunya dengan cepat. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung kecilnya. Jaketnya yang masih lembab, rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan tak ia sisir dengan benar. Aku hanya membiarkannya pergi terbang leluasa sesukanya. Aku hanya berakhir sendirian disini, dengan sisa kepercayaan Misaki akan lekas kembali.

"Juga, aku akan membalas perlakuanmu, mengikatku seperti tadi malam. Aku akan membuatmu menangis penuh penyesalan!" ancamnya lagi menunjukku dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Hehehe, aku tunggu pembalasan dendammu!"

Ia meninggalkanku, sedikit membanting pintu dan aku masih bisa mendengar gerutuannya dari arah luar. Aku menoleh kembali duduk di sofa ruang utama apartemenku yang sebentar lagi aku tak akan sendirian disana. Aku melamun sebentar mencubit pipiku sendiri yang rasa sakit ngilu bekas tinju masih bisa kurasakan. Bahkan ada plester di ujung bibir, Misaki yang memberikan ini padaku. Juga sehelai kertas kecil di bawah air mineral yang ia tinggalkan.

"Nomor telepon dan email!"

Aku ingin bersorak kegirangan, aku sangat senang rasanya ingin melompat. Aku tak menyangka keisenganku mengajaknya ke apartementku. Rasa ingin tahu Misaki mengunjungi kamar delusiku membuahkan hasil seperti ini. Aku akan mengiriminya pesan member tahu nomor teleponku padanya, aku sudah tak sabar.

Aku hanya mengirim pesan singkat sedikit formal dan memberi tahunya bahwa itu adalah nomor teleponku.

-Baka Saru! Jika aku masih melihat kamar sialan itu aku tak akan datang lagi ke rumahmu!

Ia membalas pesanku dengan sangat cepat, aku merasa berapi-api sekarang aku sangat semangat.

Aku mengatakan padanya aku senang jika ia marah seperti itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

-Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, ketika kau mendapatkanku yang asli kenapa kau masih butuh barang-barang bodoh itu. Kau bodoh! Aku benci kau!

Aku membacanya dengan berbunga-bunga, oh tidak ayolah aku terlalu tua untuk jatuh cinta seperti ini. Bahkan ketika Misaki menanggapiku dengan kata-kata kasar begitu. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku lebih dahulu mencintainya, melebihi apapun, melebihi siapapun aku ingin mengatakannya.

"Ah...." Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa aku hanya membalasnya dengan kalimat yang menurutku cukup menggelikan.

-Aku juga menyukai...hmm

Ia membalasnya lebih cepat lagi, tak seperti dugaanku.

-Jangan menggombaliku, kau mesum. Empat mata idiot!

Aku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, rasa lelahku jadi berkurang sekarang. Rasa kantukku entah lenyap kemana, sepertinya aku bisa mulai mengerjakan sebagian pekerjaanku agar tak terlalu menumpuk besok. Aku menyesap susu yang tak diberi gula sedikitpun, aromanya jadi sangat nikmat padahal biasanya aku sampai bosan dengan rasa plan susu murni. Aku jadi berfikir aku sudag terlalu dewasa untuk terum minum susu, Misaki harus minum lebih banyak dariku agar ia lebih tinggi. Ah dia semungil itupun aku tak masalah, dia sangat manis.

"Ah, tidak! Aku tak boleh membiarkan diriku hanyut dalam perasaan ini! Aku ini lelaki dewasa!" aku menepuk pipiku sendiri berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang menari-nari kegirangan. 'Ah Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki....' Aku tak bisa melepaskannya dari benakku sedikitpun. Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang?

Ku pikir tak pernah mendapatkannya sudah cukup sial untukku. Saat aku tahu dia membalas semua perasaanku yang kotor dan menjijikan bahkan bagiku, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu.

Jika seperti ini? Siapa yang bisa membantuku, senyumannya yang menjengkelkan itu terus terulang di kepalaku. Rekaan yang kami lalui, selama aku hanya terus memimpikannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, rasanya mati sekarangpun aku rela. Sial, apa yang kupikirkan aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu sekarang. Aku tidak boleh terperdaya perasaanku sendiri.

Misaki Yata Pov

Aku meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan berjalan santai. Ah sekujru tubuhku sakit, aku ingin menangis rasanya. Mataku sembab, Si Monyet sialan itu benar-benar merepotkanku. Aku menyentuh tengkukku sendiri yang merinding membayangkan apa yang ia katakan padaku kemarin malam. Caranya menatapku, nada suaranya, segalanya tentangnya membuatku bergidik ketakutan dan senang diwaktu bersamaan.

"Saruhiko bodoh! Kau membuatku melakukan hal yang memalukan."

Gumamku, aku melihat langit yang cerah padahal jalanan masih dihiasi genangan air sisa hujan semalam. Langitnya sangat cerah, dan dedaunan yang rimbun dari pepohonan yang kulintasi menuju jalan pulang.

Aku tidak pernah tahu, Saruhiko terluka hingga seperti itu.

Sesaat di detik itu juga aku ingin percaya, bahwa kami berhenti melukai satu sama lain seperti sebelumnya. Apakah hubungan kami akan kembali? Atau justru berubah.

Ah aku tidak bisa membayangkan, aku tidak ingin membenci ini semua. Berhenti memikirkan masalalu dan mendendam. Aku sadar tak ada salah satu dari kami yang jadi lebih dewasa walau hanya sedikit. Aku sedikit ragu, apakah bisa melanjutkan apa yang telah kumulai.

Tapi aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya keyakinan kecil di dasar hatiku. Saruhiko ada di Sekitarku, maka semuanya sudah terlengkapi. Apakah aku memang punya perasaan seperti ini sejak masih sekolah.

Aku merasa lucu sendiri, aku tahu sebelumnya saat memaksa Saruhiko bergabung denganku. Aku ingin terus melihatnya dan melindunginya, aku pernah kehilangannya sekali dan ia kembali.

"Tidak bukan begitu." Aku menghentikan langkah santaiku merasa sedikit debaran dihatiku yang asing.

"Aku memang menyukainya, memalukan sekali. Aku ini kan seorang pria?" aku menyumpahi diriku. Mengapa aku bisa jadi seperti itu?

Jadi aku hanya menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk diriku sendiri. Jawabannya pasti adda entah di bagian diriku yang mana. Aku jadi menyadari sesuatu setelah tak sepihak dengan Saruhiko. Kau akan menemukan bagian dirimu pada orang lain, dan bagian dari orang lain dalam dirimu.

Aku? Aku dan Saruhiko.

Sial, mau dipikir bagaimanapun. Aku sangat menyukai keegoisannya itu. Aku benar-benar sudah bermain noda dengannya. Berkotor-kotor dalam perasaan yang mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya lebih cepat dari ini.


End file.
